Your heart will open mine
by Willofhounds
Summary: Three years ago two Celestrial Spirits accidently caused the death of their key holder. After the near death of Leo, Dick Grayson knows his time is almost up. In an effort to save his friends the pain he leaves with only a note as a goodbye. He knows he needs forgiveness to live but he like Leo doesn't want it. Will it come from an unlikely source? Or will death succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Loke's POV

It had been two years since both he and Gray had been banned from the Celestrial World. At least he had been allowed to stay in Fiore. Gray for his part in the death had been forced to return to a world he hated.

Now he stood in front of Karen's grave as he faded in and out. He had pushed everyone away in an effort to make the pain more manageable. The truth was he didn't want to fade away. He wanted to continue fighting with Fairy Tail.

A sound behind him drew his attention away from his inner pain. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Lucy. This girl was a Celestrial wizard. One of the few good ones that didn't abuse their spirits. What was she doing here?

He was about to ask when a bout of weakness made his knees go weak. He collapsed onto the ground and she rushed to his side.

She asked," What's happening to you Loke? Don't lie to me. I know what happened with Karen."

As surprised as he was he couldn't find it in him to lie about his condition. He said breathing hard," It was my fault and I have lived with the guilt ever since. When someone dies they are gone forever. I wish i could take it back but I cant. The only way I could make it right is to disappear forever."

He began to fade in and out even more. She said sounding concerned," Oh no Loke!"

"I guess this is it. It's my time."

She asked as he struggled just to breathe," What do you mean your time? You can't just give up!"

He said breathlessly," For me to disappear forever."

He looked down at his hand and said," Ever since that day I have been banned from the Celestrial World. When we killed Karen we broke a fundamental Celestrial Law. Now we have to pay the price."

His thoughts went out to the friend he had made. Lupus the thirteenth gate. While the other spirits mostly ignored the Dark Celestrial spirit Loke had gone out of his way to be friendly to the other. Lupus was a rare gate that was connected to other Earth's. Before he was banned from the Celestrial World he could freely move between them.

As he was Leo the Lion the Light of the Celestrial Spirit, Lupus the Wolf was the Dark. Something many spirits and humans got wrong was the fact that dark didn't mean evil. It was the balance. One that had to be kept if the worlds didn't want to be plunged into chaos. He hoped that his friend and fellow wizard would be able to find forgiveness. That was their penance. They must find someone that didn't know them at all before the incident to forgive them. Only then would they be allowed back to the Celestrial World.

He said," I have been waiting for this. For my magical energy to finally run out. Now it's about to happen right in front of Karen's grave. Then I'll be free. Free from the guilt that has burdened me. Before i go I want to thank you. You have restored my faith in celestrial wizards."

She said surprising him," Wait! I can save you! You can't give up yet. All you have to do is go back to the Celestrial World. Right?"

Wait what? She wanted to save him?! Why? Didn't she understand this was all his fault?

Gently he replied as he gave her his final wish," Please tell everyone in Fairy Tail I said goodbye."

He watched in horror as tears seemed to be held back in her eyes. She slammed fist down as she said," That's not fair!"

"Lucy..." he didn't get any further as she said determinedly," I won't let you die! There's got to be a way I can send you back!"

He lied unable to conceal his surprise," I'm afraid that's impossible. I broke the law and I'm being punished."

She said," And so. This isn't right. You didn't kill Karen. It was just an accident. It wasn't your fault."

That was the first time anyone besides Lupus had said that to him. Lupus who found a hidden gate that allowed him to visit Earthland. Only for it to be sealed by the Celestrial Spirit King just a few days before.

She wrapped her arms around him in what would have been a hug. He stiffened unused to contact from a Celestrial wizard. Loke could sense her forgiveness from said accident. It wasn't something he honestly wanted. He deserved to be punished. Lupus deserved forgiveness. Not him.

He tried to say," Lucy... I..." She interrupted him her magic energy rising," Open Gate of the Lion. Take Leo back to the Celestrial World. Please open!"

He turned slightly in her grip. No one had tried to force his gate open. No one was strong enough to. Even without the blocks on it.

She cried into his chest as he said touching her shoulder," Calm down. It won't work. It's okay!"

She snapped at him," It's not okay. I can't just sit here and watch as my friend disappears right before my eyes."

Pure golden magic energy like he never felt before encircled them. The magic was extremely powerful and crackled like lightning.

She yelled," Open Gate of the Lion! OPEN!"

He said fearful for her," Stop it. You're going to use up all your magical energy like this."

"Whatever it takes," she said holding tightly onto him," I'm going to save you, Loke. I'll open your gate. I won't give up! I promise I'll get you to the Celestrial World!"

"It's too dangerous!"

Lucy ignored him as she exerted even more magical energy as she cried," Open Gate of the Lion. Open!"

He said trying to convince her as much as himself," It's not going to open for you. As far as they are concerned I'm responsible for Karen's death. They won't let me go back."

His words only seemed to fuel her determination. Why would someone go so far for someone like him? Was this what it was like to have someone care about you?

In all honesty he didn't know. Unlike Lupus his only family had been his fellow Celestrial Spirits. Then his friends in the guild.

Lupus was born a human. When Deloria attacked his home he found his inheritance. It didn't take him long to find a home in another Earthland. The only time he returned was for his magic training and to renew his life force. Then Karen had found his key. Like Loke he wouldn't allow her to abuse Aries. So they kept her from being able to summon any other Celestrial Spirits. That was why they were being punished. It made Loke hate himself for his role in what would be his friends death.

He snapped at her," Cut it out, Lucy. You're starting to assimilate with me! If you don't stop you will disappear too."

"I won't stop until the Gates open. I won't let you die! What's the point of having magic power if you can't protect the people you care about!"

"Don't do this! Please don't make me live with the guilt of killing you too!"

Lucy looked him straight in the eyes as she shouted," You didn't kill her! Whoever decided you were responsible needs to know that they were wrong!"

This resulted in a small explosion as time stopped. This knocked them away from each other. Loke felt a familiar presence beginning to appear. The water around tjem began to flow up instead of down. He better than anyone knew what that meant.

Lucy asked fear lacing her voice," Whoah what's going on?"

Loke said in disbelief," Impossible. It's him! The Celestrial Spirit King. What in the heck is he doing here?"

Though it came out a question he already knew the answer. He was here because of what Lucy said.

A deep voice said," Hello my old friend. As you well know both wizards and spirits must obey celestrial law. And taking the life of a key holder is forbidden under any circumstance. Though not by your or Lupus' hand you both are still responsible for key holder's death, Leo the Lion. Therefore both you and Lupus have both been banished from the Celestrial World for eternity."

Lucy said angrily," Hold on. That doesn't seem right."

Loke said knowing the futility of it," Lucy stop."

The spirit king said," Old friend. Human girl. I have made my judgement and it stands. Leo and Lupus have broken Celestrial Law."

He still couldn't believe that the elder Celestrial spirit had come. He must care a great deal about what Lucy thought. Though he didn't understand why.

Lucy said keeping to her views as she stood up," Loke has been suffering in the human world for three long years. I don't know who this Lupus is but I bet he is no better off. They didn't kill Karen but they did stand up to her. Because somebody had to protect Aries."

"I must say it pains me to see my old friend in such a condition. I am surprised that one would try and protect a spirit they know nothing about. Especially one such as Lupus."

Loke winced internally. The Spirit King had always been set in his ways. He never liked Lupus who enjoyed doing things his own way. No matter what anyone else thought.

Lucy asked angrily," What is wrong with you?! An old friend is still a friend! Well there is one right in front of you asking for a second chance. So open you eyes stash face."

"Stash face?"

"Uh, Lucy?" Came Loke.

Ignoring both of them Lucy continued on," Karen died because she took on a job she couldn't handle. He had nothing to do with it. You have to change your verdict. Because he's innocent."

Her magic activated around her again. Loke finally had enough. He couldn't allow her to continue on like this. He couldn't live with anymore guilt.

He said angrily gritting his teeth," Just drop it already. It doesn't matter if the verdict is changed. I'm not looking for forgiveness. I want to disappear and finally be free from this guilt!"

The magic exploded as she shouted," I won't let you! You disappearing won't bring Karen back to life. It will only cause more sadness and pain! You didn't do anything wrong! Because it can't be a crime to protect the people you care about!"

The key of the Gate of Lupus burned underneath his shirt. It was reacting to the magic around him. For the first time since Karen's death the Gate was opening just enough to allow the boy to slip into the world. To his surprise so did many of the other gates. The rest were all from Lucy's group.

Lupus hand was more of a ghost as it touched Loke's shoulder. He was surprised that she could summon all of those spirits. Not to mention summoning the most stubborn spirit of them all. From the lack of hate on the King's face he knew that his friend couldn't be seen. Only felt by him because of their bond.

She turned her anger on him as she asked," What about all of your friends? You're just going to leave them? If you were to die you would leave me and Aries. And everyone else here behind. Think about us and his miserable we would be without you!"

All the spirits gazes turned to him. They had been allies and friends. Some he was closer to than others but they were all friends. Anger and sadness filled their gazes. It made him understand. No one wanted him to disappear. Maybe Lucy was right.

As the presence dissipated she collapsed. He caught her carefully.

She said barely loud enough to be heard," All of my friends who came forward just now. Feel the same way."

Friends? She considered them her friends? That was something unheard of now.

The Spirit King interrupted his thoughts," Hearing you speak so highly of my old friend has led me to think that maybe it's not his actions but the law itself that should be changed. Leo and Lupus were forced to commit their crime to protect Aries. Their brethren. And the human girl is willing to give her life to protect Leo's. I am so moved by your bonds loyalty. I shall make an exception. Leo the Lion you are granted return passage to the Celestrial World. Lupus should he make a similar bond i will also make an exception for."

Loke felt Lupus' hand tighten on his shoulder. The wolf boy was less likely to look for forgiveness than he was. It was surprising that he was still alive. The boy used his magic more often than Loke did. Yet it was Loke that almost disappeared first.

The Spirit King disappeared and he gained his feet tiredly. He could feel the Celestrial World calling to him. He had something to say to Lucy before he left though.

He helped her to her feet and said," Thank you Lucy. You can call upon me at any time."

As he returned to the Celestrial World he left behind his key for her.

Dick's/Lupus' POV

Nothing had surprised him more than when his gate began to open. It wasn't much but it was enough to see what was going on. Nothing prepared him for what he saw. He saw a female Celestrial wizard trying to save his friend. It was something that he thought he would never see. When the King's verdict was changed for them his heart was torn between relief and sadness.

Loke would live but he still had to have someone forgive him. That was something that would never happen. Not in this world. There were certain things that could never be forgiven and murder was one of them.

The past three years had been interesting for him. He had left Batman's shadow in favor of creating the teen titans. He had turned a rag tag group of teenagers into a well oiled machine. They still had their issues but things were good now. They would be able to function as a team without him. He wrote them letters thanking them for everything. He didn't explain what was happening just that he had to leave. The door to his room would lock when he left and it wouldn't open for two days. That would give him plenty of time to get away before they noticed.

His time was coming to an end. During a fight with a group from hive his hand had faded slightly. It was the first step in him disappearing completely. Luckily none of his team had seen it. If they had there would have been a lot of questions he couldn't answer.

The only thing he was unsure about whether or not he should call Bruce. He left him message on the Batcomputer that would appear if he was gone longer than three days. It didn't seem right to only say goodbye through the message. The man had raised him after the Grayson's death. Along with Alfred.

As he grabbed his go pack he made his decision. He couldn't leave the world without saying goodbye. Dialed the memorized number as he left his room.

It rang twice before a rough familiar voice asked confused," Dick?"

He was already almost out of the tower when he said," Hey Bruce."

This was the first time since their fight over what had happened during the Red X incident. That time had been bad. He lost control over his ice magic and it froze the phone shattering it. They had spoken since and he had to get a new one.

He could hear movement on the other side of the phone as Bruce asked," What's wrong, Dick?"

Right to the point as always. Bruce wasn't one to beat around the bush. For once he was grateful for it.

He replied as he left the tower and headed on foot towards the city," Bruce I'm calling to say goodbye. Something happened three years ago before our fight. Something that has come back to haunt me."

It wasn't like he had forgotten about what he had done. Like Loke he had done his best with what he had. The weight of what they had done now soley lay on his shoulders. Loke had found forgiveness something that he would never receive.

Bruce asked in a tone that booked no arguments," What happened? Why is it coming out now?"

Dick took a deep breath as he replied," It was my fault and I'm paying for it. I'm not looking for forgiveness. I just didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. Bye Bruce thank you for everything."

He hung up and dropped the phone into the trash before Bruce could say anything else. He couldn't allow the man to track him. It was time for Dick Grayson to disappear.


	2. Confrontations part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Looking4Misteria: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like it. Hope you continue to review.

Cremetome: Thanks for your review. I hope you like the new chapter and continue to review.

Slade's POV

Disappointment filled him. So far having his minions attack the city had done nothing. The rumors of Robin leaving it seemed were true.

No one knew why the boy hero left. The last fight he had didn't seem any different than before. Even as he watched it closely now he didn't see anything strange.

Then as he was getting ready to end the video he saw a flicker. It was barely noticeable but still there. So he zoomed in on the boy's hand where he had seen the flicker. Playing it back and slowing it down he watched as the boy's hand faded. Then regained substance.

Realistically it should not have been possible. People's hands didn't just fade away like that. Still in their world strange things happened every day.

The intellectual part of his mind was trying to connect the dots. Spirits faded with time. Though this child was not a spirit. That he knew for a fact. One could not fight and injure a spirit.

Magic users using forbidden techniques was possible. It didn't fit Robin's profile though. The boy was a dogooder. He would never stoop so low as to practice forbidden arts. Not without first finding the right teacher. If he had that he wouldn't have been with the Titans.

Forbidden techniques stuck with him. Many forbidden things require one to sacrifice parts of their life force. Could the boy be doing something that drains his life force?

The thought stuck with him. Even as his old friend William Wintergreen entered. The older man had salt and pepper hair with warm green eyes. Slade had greying black hair and an ice blue eye.

Will said holding out a cup of coffee," I have put the word out. People are looking for the boy. Though rumor has been going around that Batman received a message from him. Now he's in Jump to try and help locate Robin."

So even the bat himself has come out in search of the boy. A thought crossed his mind.

He asked showing the video to Will," What do you think of this Will?"

For a moment there was only silence. Then he said," I have heard of things like this. It was only in legend though. A spirit banished from its realm will begin to fade as its life force faded."

A spirit? That didn't make sense. The boy was as solid as they came.

As if sensing his thoughts Will said," Not in the spirit in the sense that your thinking of. Tell me what you know of the Celestrial signs."

The twelve zodiacs? Load of shit if you asked him. Fate couldn't be decided beforehand. If that was true he would be a bum. Instead he was an assassin.

Will sighed as he said," An old friend of mine contacted me a few years ago. Right around the same time Robin started appearing more often. He is intune with the spirits comings and goings. For years there had been one that he couldn't track that came and went from our world. Then suddenly his comings and goings stopped. He stayed in our world."

Slade understood where this was going. If Robin was this spirit he likely went to wherever to renew his life force. What did this have to do with the zodiacs?

"His being in tune of the spirits he told me something that shocked me. Zodiacs as we know them live in somewhat human like forms. What was truly shocking is there are not twelve but thirteen zodiacs. It is said that the thirteenth is the most human like of them. That he and the Lion are the most powerful of the zodiacs. As the lion is the light. The thirteenth is the dark."

If that was true then Robin was dark by nature. What was his animal sign though? It didn't take long for him to realize. The opposite of the lion was the wolf. Things would be very interesting if they could catch up to robin. Though the question remained. What had the boy wonder done to get stuck in their world?

Dick's POV

A week had passed since he left the Titans. Most of the time he spent travelling on foot. Years of survival training with Bruce allowed him to hunt for himself and get clean water. For the first time in that period of time he was venturing into a nearby town.

There was a part of him that worried there would be someone looking for him there. He had scouted around it a few days before. No one seemed particularly out of place. Still it didn't hurt to be cautious.

After a few minutes of checking around the town he went inside. A few cursory glanced was all he received. He found a small mom and pop shop that held basic supplies. He bought a few water bottles, cans of imperishables, and matches. Basics that would save his hide on a bad day.

Once he had everything he needed he moved to leave. Something felt off when he was back on the street. His eyes trailed to where two men were standing across the street. They hadn't been there when he had gone in. That was normal. He didnt know anyone here.

Something about how they gazed at him made him feel unsettled. It was time for him to go. He had outstayed his welcome.

Hefting his bag over his shoulder he moved towards the exit. He could hear the old man's footsteps behind him. Quickening his steps he almost ran into a man who stepped out in front of him.

He was wearing a black suit and tie. Across one eye was an eyepatch. Compared to Dick he was huge. There were days that he really hated his size. This was one such day.

He said trying to keep his voice level," Excuse me. I really should be leaving."

As he tried to step around the man a hand grabbed his arm. It took all of his self control not to attack the man. There were very few people he allowed to touch him. None of them were this stranger.


	3. Confrontations part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

DefendTheUndefended: Thanks for your review my friend. Nope not abandoned. Was on the back burner. As long as there is one person reading it. I will continue to update it.

Bruce's POV

For almost three years he and Richard had been fighting. It was Bruce's fault. If he never suggested practically ordered that Richard step down as Robin he wouldn't have left. Instead he had and the boy packed his stuff and left.

From there, there was very little contact between them. He watched the headlines for what the boy was up to. That wasn't like actually talking to him. Bruce knew things couldn't keep going like they were. Eventually things would get to strained and break.

Alfred he knew talked to Richard almost weekly. Sometimes he was just inside the shadows listening. Other times he was listening on comms. Either way he at least knew of how the boy was.

He was just getting in from a typical night when his cellphone rang. It wasn't typical that someone would call him so early. Or for him it was so late.

Bruce asked confused as he recognized the number, "Dick?"

Richard replied sounding more scared than Bruce had ever heard him before," Hey Bruce."

This was the first time since their fight over what had happened during the Red X incident that they spoke. That time had been bad. Bruce had lost control over his temper. Never before had Richard done something like that. He was a good kid. Yet he had stolen from anyone before. Then he decided to steal and fight his team.

It made him worry about the boy. What was even more worrying was that he knew Richard wouldn't contact him unless something was wrong. He just had to find out what it was and how he could help.

He could hear movement on the other side of the phone as Bruce asked," What's wrong, Dick?"

Richard replied," Bruce I'm calling to say goodbye. Something happened three years ago before our fight. Something that has come back to haunt me."

What could possibly be coming back to haunt him? The Red X incident? There wasn't anything that happened there that couldn't be undone. It would take time for him team to trust him sure. Time was something Richard had. He was young, only a teenager.

No Richard said it was before their fight. That didn't make any sense. All of their troubles had been Gotham related. The Joker wouldn't leave the city. Neither would not Two Face. So who from their past could be causing this.

Bruce asked in a tone that booked no arguments," What happened? Why is it coming out now?"

Richard took a deep breath before he replied," It was my fault and I'm paying for it. I'm not looking for forgiveness. I just didn't want to leave without saying goodbye. Bye Bruce thank you for everything."

The words he was not looking for forgiveness stuck with Bruce. Even more than the boy saying he was saying goodbye. In their line of work one did not say goodbye. It was bad luck for them.

Before he could say anything in reply the line clicked dead. This left Bruce with too many questions and no way to get answers.

That had been a week ago. Since then he had practically closed off Gotham from the rest of the world. It wasn't visible to the rest of the world. Only to those who knew the vigilantes. Gotham had closed ranks to the point even Catwoman joined up the hunt. The villains learned not to ask after the missing Robin.

One morning late he returned to his manor to find Clark in the cave. Clark had become something of a godfather to Richard. It was surprising that the boy didn't contact him.

Clark asked, "Have you heard from, Dick? The Titans said he up and disappeared without a word."

Bruce said rubbing his eyes, "A week ago he called to say goodbye. I have spent the time between then and now trying to find him. It's like he disappeared off the face of the map."

Clark's answer was equally as tired, "Raven the one with magic said he had been acting strangely for awhile. Their last fight he completely cut himself off from the others. As you know she is magic sensitive. She said she felt an extremely powerful magical presence in the tower a week before his disappearance. It came from his room and then just as quickly as it came it was gone. When questioned he wouldn't give any answers."

That sounded like Richard. It was something he learned from Bruce. Secrets kept them alive but it made things difficult if one had friends. It was why he was so against Richard forming a team. They were a liability and if something happened he wasn't sure the team could help.

The Titans had proven him wrong with the Red X incident. They came together and stopped it before it got out of hand. Though he still worried about Richard he knew his friends would protect him.

Bruce replied calmly, "He took after me in that instance. We like our secrets. Even from each other it seems."

Whatever was happening he knew it would take time to figure out. He watched the last fight that Richard participated in. At first it seemed like any other fight. Then the boy stopped and looked at his hand. The horror had been unmistakable.

When he zoomed in he saw something that made his heart stop. The boy's hand faded out to almost being transparent. Then it went back to normal.

If Bruce was anyone else he might have ignored it. Being the Batman however allowed him to see things that no one else could. Things that would make regular people running for the hills. He didn't know what caused the boy's hand to do that. He would find out.


	4. Confrontsruons part 3

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

linguaphile: thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took so long to update.

DefendTheUndefended: thanks for your review my friend. I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I hope you like this update.

Dick's POV

He growled at the man, "Release me."

The man rumbled with amusement, "I think not, Robin."

Dick felt a shiver run down his spine in fear. This person knew that he was Robin. They knew of his true identity or at least of how to track him.

He snarled feeling his inner beast come forward, "Who the hell are you?"

The man tugged him forward so that Dick could look in his face. That's when things began to click. The man's unnatural grip, his single eye. This was what Slade really looked like.

He whispered his eyes meeting the man's single ice blue eye, "Slade... how the hell did you find me?"

Slade's smirk widened as he replied, "With the right information it is not hard to track you."

Dick could see a man trying to sneak around them. He didn't know who that man was but he knew that he wasn't here to help Dick.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into Slade. Release me before you get hurt. I'm not looking for a fight."

Dick knew he was going to die soon. His magic would soon disappear. If he used his magic it would speed up the process. Or make things so much worse.

He had never used his magic in his fights in this world. Here he was just another human vigilante. One that didn't have magic or any special powers. While in reality it wasn't true he kept up appearances.

He could feel ice fill up his veins and go towards the perceived threats. Slade tightened his grip and behind him the unknown man jumped away. The village around them stopped to stare.

Slade growled, "Calm yourself, Robin."

Dick said trying to reign in his magic, "This isn't me. I can't exactly control it right now."

His magic was lashing out against his will. It was just like when he first came into his powers. If he wasn't in danger of fading from existence it wouldn't have bothered him. The moon cycle affected his magic because even if he wasn't allowed back his body and soul was tied to the stars.

Slade said coldly, "If you cannot control your magic then I will for you."

How in the hell did he expect to do that? Magic didn't obey him. How was a man who didn't have magic of his own to control Celestial magic?

Slade brought his hand back and Dick knew what he was going to try. Knocking him out would stop the magic if the man was able to. Slade was strong but he never encountered magic like Dick's.

Dick pulled away immediately and dodged away from the strike. He and Slade fought time and time again. They knew each other's fighting styles well.

Unbeknownst to either of them both Slade and Dick held back. Slade to keep from killing his future apprentice. Robin to keep from revealing his magic. To keep from aggravating his worsening condition.

Ice was forming around his body and on the ground. The air itself began to freeze. His breath came out in a white condensed fog.

Slade said his eyes cold on Dick as the magic made civilians scatter leaving only the three of them, "Your magic is out of control. You need to reign in your temper along with your magic. I am trying to help you, Robin."

Dick snarled, "I don't want your help, Slade! There is nothing left for me here. You can't help me. The Justice League can't help me. Just let me go."

The last part was almost a plea. No one could help him. There was nothing anyone could do to save him. He was steadily losing his life force and soon he would fade.

There wasn't a Celestial Wizard here that could protect and save him. No one that would understand what he went through. What he was still going through each and every day.

He wasn't Leo the light of the Celestial World. He was Lupus the polar opposite Leo. He was the darkness. No matter how much he tried to be good. Nothing would change that deep down he was darkness.

His magic snapped out at the man he called his enemy. Slade was something of a rival for him. Just as Batman had the Joker, he had Slade.

He had always hesitated to attack at full strength. Dick didn't want to hurt anyone in this world. Part of him always feared that he would accidentally kill someone with his strength.

Lupus was one of the strongest of the Zodiac spirits. It was why he lived as long as he had. Most spirits would have died within a week. A handful of them might survive a year. Only Leo had survived for so long. It was because of the strength of his heart.

Just as he would have tried to retreat he felt a sharp pain radiate from his magical core. He gasped in pain and the world blurred around him. His body faded slightly from existence.

The moment it was solid again an arm wrapped around his throat. When he tried to break free he found the holder much stronger than him. Slade had used Dick's distraction to his advantage. Even with his increased magic Dick couldn't break free.

His head was turned to the side revealing the crook of his neck. Then came the pinch of a needle breaking his skin. An ice cold numbness that was similar to when he first became an ice wizard. His body became numb and he fell against the hard chest of Slade.

Slade said in an oddly soothing voice, "Sleep, Robin. When you wake things will have changed."

Against his will Dick's eyes closed. Then he knew no more.


End file.
